


The Both Of You

by Nini_b20



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: First work - Freeform, Fluff, M/M, and a little weird, donghyuck chenle and jisung are here for just 2secs, idk how to tag, just cute, very short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-23
Updated: 2018-07-23
Packaged: 2019-06-15 06:49:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15407361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nini_b20/pseuds/Nini_b20
Summary: Mark and Lucas are having a staring contest.Jaemin likes both of them.





	The Both Of You

**Author's Note:**

> This is my very first work here and in english which isn't my mother tongue. Hope you'll like it :)

Another sigh was heard in the dorm. The younger one in the living room was watching is two hyungs, judging them. The door opened and a laugh broke the silence. Jaemin turned to face the intruder. It was his fellow 00's line member and one of his best friends : Lee Donghyuck. The later raised an eyebrow at Jaemin. “Are they really having a staring contest ?”, he asked. He paused a little before letting slip a louder than necessary : “Again ?”.

The first answer he got was an eyes rolled by Jaemin before the slighty younger added : “Yeah... I hope one day they'll stop.”. He sighed once again. “You think they'll understand that I love the both of them equally ?”

Donghyuck just gave him an apologetic smile before going to the kitchen. The room was silent during less than 2 seconds. A dolphin laugh and a : “Mark hyung ! Lucas hyung ! Are you guys serious ?” broke the eye contact between the elders.

These two began to pout. Mark started to look at the floor meanwhile Lucas looked at Jaemin with puppy's eyes. “Jaeminnie ? You like me more, right ?”. Chenle looked at him in disbelief and walked to his room where Jisung was , giggling and humming an unknown but happy song.

Jaemin shook his head a little at the previous question. His lips parted in his signature angelic smile. He looked in Yukhei's eyes and came closer to him. “I love the both of you more than anyone else.”

Stars began to dance in the chinese's eyes and the canadian raised his head to look at the younger at his words. They smiled at their lover and took him in their arms. The one in the middle giggle cutely when his boyfriends kissed the top of his head and his cheeks. The korean put his lips on Yukhei's ones before turning to Mark to offer him an innocent kiss.

The three of them were smiling brightly and fell asleep, entangled together. Well, not before Jaemin muttered a little :

“I love the both of you.”


End file.
